starwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Abregado-rae
Abregado-rae was a major manufacturing and trade-oriented planet, the third of five worlds in the Abregado system in the Core Worldsand the homeworld of the Gados. It sat at the beginning of the Rimma Trade Route, and was also the starting point for the Shapani Bypassor the "Bacta Run". The planet had a reputation as one of the Core Worlds' more rough-and-tumble worlds. It was home to the infamousAbregado-rae Spaceport. Despite Abregado-rae's temperate climate, there was a very limited number of native species present, with less than ten species of large animals native to the planet. These included two species of sentient beings: the tall, lanky Gados, which formed the majority of planet's native population, and small, low-intelligent Moochers (said to be related to the Atzerrian Meeks). Unlike most Core Worlds, Abregado-rae was fairly backward, to the point of being compared with worlds in the Outer Rim Territories. The planet's spaceports seemed safe, at least to the untrained eye, but in fact it was a known smuggler's paradise. The planet had many popular establishments including the LoBue Cantina, Lost Loves Casino, Njinska's Tavern, Starlight Theater, The Star of Chance, and the Triple Nova Casino. These were located in either Abregado-rae Spaceport or Le Yer, both of which attracted visitors from all parts of the galaxy (including Han Solo and Lando Calrissian on occasions). The city of Le Yer was a popular coastal resort, with its extension, Phyrstal Island accessible byhydrobikes or floatboats. Abregado-rae was also one of the few planets where the rare metalelectrum was found. It was known to occasionally bubble to the surface in the Gilt Gushers. This mineral could be used for craftinglightsabers with many unique qualities; Darth Sidious and Mace Windu both possessed lightsabers containing electrum. A common song around the galaxy called "Calypso" can trace its origins back to Abregado-rae.4 The planet was first discovered by scouts from the Galactic Republicaround 10,000 BBY, during the exploration of hyperlanes that would become the Rimma Trade Route, though colonization would not occur for millennia.2 At the rise of the the Sith empire under the leadership of Darth Revan, Abregado joined with the Sith, sending their colonist to war against the Republic and Mandalorians. With the assassination of Darth Malak and Revan's disappearance, the Empire crumbled and the planet realigned with the Republic.2 Before the Clone Wars, a number of residents of Abregado-rae, along with other natives on theRimma Trade Route joined theNebula Front. This organization was against corporate monopoly and decadent government, but was dissolved when its leaders were killed or arrested by Jedi MasterQui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the Clone Wars, Abregado-rae was the origin of the Shapani Bypass, a shortcut along the Rimma Trade Route that was used to quicken the delivery of Bacta from Thyferra to the Core Worlds. While in the first year of the war, a battle took place in the Abregado system. At the end of the war, with the rise of theGalactic Empire, the planet quickly joined to ensure security and peace in the system.2 During the Galactic Civil War, the local Humans sided with the Rebellion when they arrived to liberate the planet. The planet eventually saw the founding of the Tundei regime, led by the Tundei Tribunal, by a Herglic namedShelov who along with other off-worlders, promised a planet without crime. They installed harsh limits on freedom and stopped all legal shipments of food to separatists in the mountains in an attempt to stifle opposition. This caused it to be a common smuggling destination for foodstuffs. The regime eventually made the cost of running illegal operations on the planet so costly, that all illegal investment in Abregado-rae swiftly pulled out, nearly destroying the economy. The regime also allowed virtually the entire Moocher population to be destroyed when a potential outbreak ofVeizen Fever, a disease which drove Moochers mad, was thought capable of spreading to the resident Gados. During the Ssi-ruuvi invasions, the planet was absorbed into Zero Command's territory.2 During Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic, he captured space near Abregado-rae as a possible prelude to a pincer movement on Coruscant. This put Abregado-rae on the New Republic side of the Borderland Regions. The planet served as a meeting point for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Fynn Torve (a member of Talon Karrde's smuggling organization). Thrawn later sent the Adamant to Abregado-rae in an attempt to capture some of Karrde's smugglers. The warship managed to intercept and capture Mara Jade and took her to Thrawn. While New Republic forces were moving through the system as of 27 ABY, the planet was conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong at some point. As of 137 ABY the world was controlled byDarth Krayt's Galactic Empire.2 The PC game Star Wars: Rebellion and Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide mistakenly place Abregado-rae in the Abrion sector of the Outer Rim. Both also refer to the planet simply as "Abregado."